Target: Roy Mustang
by wmc
Summary: Edward Elric wants the Colonel to notice him and he's willing to try almost anything. 2: Say it with flowers
1. Fall at his Feet

**Target: Roy Mustang**

_A/Note: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. _

_Warnings: Language_

_Summary: Edward Elric wants Roy Mustang, and is willing to try almost anything to get him._

* * *

_**Falling at his Feet**_

"It won't work, Boss."

"Shut up Havoc!"

"I'm just telling you," Havoc drawled as he leant against the wall and watched the shorter blond peering over the railing.

"I don't need you to tell me anything!" Golden eyes glared at the tall blond. "And why are you here anyway?"

"Because you'll need someone to carry you to the hospital afterwards."

"Fuck off, Havoc! Don't jinx this!" Ed hissed at him.

"Any last words you want me to pass on to your brother?" Havoc grinned, the matchstick at the corner of his mouth lifting. He stepped forward as voices echoed from below and they both peeked over the edge. They both saw the top of the smooth head of Colonel Roy Mustang catch the light as he began to walk across the lobby below. Havoc's grin widened. "Looks like he's back."

"Yes," Edward said as he straightened up with a deep breath. He looked at the top of the stairs and squared his shoulders. He moved away from the railings and took the few steps closer to the stairs.

"Just who gave you this stupid idea?" Havoc asked with curiousity.

"Breda, and it's not stupid."

"Falling down the stairs isn't stupid? Even doing it _accidentally_ is considered stupid, and you're doing it deliberately?"

"Just shut up, Havoc. I am _not_ going to fall down the stairs. I'm just going to trip a little bit when he gets up here, that's all. I have to do something to get him to notice me."

"He does notice you. He sees you every time you bring in your reports or when he has a mission for you."

"Yes, he sees me as subordinate, as someone to poke fun at, not as anything else."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"And what happened last time I tried to do that?"

Havoc paused for a moment before he remembered. "Ah, yes." His grin returned and Edward blushed. "You just had a bad way of explaining it, Boss. You were nervous. It wasn't your fault he thought you and Hughes were playing a prank on him."

"The bastard singed my braid," Ed groused, crossing his arms and glaring at the steps.

"And he fried the Lieutenant-Colonel's photos," Havoc added.

"And you all stood there and laughed," Ed grumbled further.

"And you think this will work better?" Havoc asked.

"It can't hurt," Ed said.

"Well, I doubt it will hurt him, but it's sure as hell gonna hurt you."

"I'll be fine," Ed remarked confidently and remained stationary near the top of the stairs. He kept standing there just looking down and the longer he stood there, the wider Havoc's grin became.

"Would you like me to give you a push?"

Edward shot a dark look at the taller man. "I told you I'm not going to fall down the stairs. Weren't you listening?"

Havoc laughed. "I heard, but you're just so much fun to tease." Havoc tilted his head. "I can hear footsteps."

Ed turned abruptly and his heel caught. He lost his balance and began to fall. Havoc's eyes went wide and he lunged forward, hand outstretched, the matchstick falling from his lips as he moved as fast as he could. He wasn't quick enough and Ed fell, slipping from the top step his hands reaching for the stair rail and missing it.

Colonel Roy Mustang was not impressed when a heavy, half-metal alchemist suddenly plummeted down the stairs with a loud cry and louder crashing noises and landed at his feet in a twisted pile of arms and legs.

He looked down into dazed golden eyes that crossed in a slow graceful motion before rolling up into the back of his head and Ed toppled over. The sound of running feet had Mustang looking up and he found Havoc coming down the stairs in a hurried fashion.

"Take him to the hospital, Havoc. He's probably concussed himself. Tell him he can have the rest of the week off to recover." Mustang sighed as he looked at the blond at his feet. "Then you can tell him that if he gets hospitalised again he can pay for it himself." The Colonel stepped over Ed and went up the stairs leaving Havoc with the unconscious youth and the beginning of a headache.

* * *

"You're still alive, Boss," Havoc told him cheerfully and Ed groaned again.

"My head hurts," he mumbled.

"You have a mild concussion. You need to stay here til tomorrow."

"Where's here?"

"The hospital of course." Havoc told him and Ed's eyes opened a fraction.

"...'ckin' great…" Ed slurred his words and closed his eyes. "The…bastard…?" Ed whispered.

"Says you can have the rest of the week off to get better," Havoc informed him.

"…nythin' else…?"

Havoc sighed. "No, he didn't say anything else."

"…idiot…" Havoc nearly missed the quiet word as Edward turned over very carefully hiding his face in his pillow. Havoc smiled.

"Next time, find another way to get noticed. No falling at his feet again," Havoc said gently as he brushed the long bangs away from the pale forehead. "And if he never does notice you the way you want, at least you know you tried."

Ed didn't reply but Havoc knew he'd heard by the silent shaking of Edward's shoulders. "Get what sleep you can, Ed. As long as I wake you in an hour you should be fine."

"Thanks," was all Ed said after a long pause and just before he fell asleep. Havoc grinned and moved to lie on the bed next to Ed. If he was going to stay here and wake Ed up every hour, he fully intended to get comfortable.

* * *

_Author's Note: As is glaringly obvious, this is very frivolous. Ed would be about 18, Maes is still around and Al back in the flesh… _

_And this, Red, is why you don't leave me alone with yaoi manga and anime… the other beastie is not impressed I got distracted by this rabbit – and it wasn't even wearing a chain…grins … And if this turns into more than a one-shot, it will be your entire fault. Even green-line Word agrees with me there…lol_

_wmc_


	2. Say it with Flowers

**Target: Roy Mustang**

_A/Note: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. _

_Warnings: Language_

_Summary: Edward Elric wants Roy Mustang, and is willing to try almost anything to get him. _

* * *

_**Say It With Flowers**_

"What are you doing, Boss?"

"Reading."

"About flowers?"

Edward's head turned and golden eyes met the amused blue eyes of the man standing just behind him, peering over his shoulder and looking at the open book on the table.

"What do you want, Havoc?" Ed asked bluntly as he slammed the book closed.

"Chief sent me to find you." Havoc stopped and watched the young blond react. Eyes began to glow and he straightened up. There were signs of a smile about to appear. "You're late with a report." Havoc finished and Ed deflated even as he rounded on Havoc.

"Are you taking bastard lessons?"

"You're just too easy to tease," Havoc grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Oh relax Ed, and don't forget your book," Havoc admonished lightly as he turned away, fingers fishing into his jacket for his cigarettes. He could hear Ed scrabbling to gather his books and belongings and smiled. The kid was so predictable at times. And his pursuit of the Chief _was_ amusing even if it was hopeless. Not that Ed would believe that. Yet.

A loud thump and a "damn" from behind him had him turning to see Ed trying to stop the rest of his things from falling to the floor. Havoc shook his head and walked back to pick up the dropped book while Ed juggled his armload.

"You okay now?" Havoc asked.

"I'm fine." Ed shrugged and began walking again. Havoc followed looking curiously at the book he had picked up.

"The language of flowers?" He read the title aloud as he opened it. Bright illustrations met his eyes and he blinked.

"Stop! Don't look at that!" Ed turned to him and became flustered as he realised he couldn't snatch the book away as his hands were full. Havoc grinned at him.

"Were you planning on giving the Chief some flowers?" He leafed through the pages. "I've never heard of most of these things," he said in amazement. "Ah, there's one I recognise. Scarlet geranium. It says it can mean stupidity." Havoc looked at Ed. "Remind you of any one?"

"Shut the fuck up, Havoc! I am not stupid!" Ed glowered at him.

"It also says it can mean comforting," Havoc added and Ed rolled his eyes.

"That does _not_ make it better."

"Better than frog ophrys," Havoc retorted with a disbelieving look on his face.

"A what? Don't start making things up," Ed said angrily.

"I'm not," Havoc replied and turned the book around to display the picture. "It means disgust apparently."

"It doesn't look disgusting," Ed said as he looked at it. "A bit strange perhaps."

"The whole book's a bit strange, Ed. Why did you get this?" Havoc saw Ed's head drop slightly. "I mean everyone knows red roses mean love, what more did you need?"

"And the bastard gives those to every date he has!" Ed's head came up. "I wanted to be different!"

"I don't think he knows that flowers have any meaning anyway. I think you're going to too much trouble…"

"Because he's never going to see me?" Ed finished the sentence and began to walk away. "Go to hell."

Havoc sighed. Ed was a stubborn idiot some days. He smiled. Comfortably stupid probably wasn't all that far wrong after all.

* * *

Edward woke up and wondered why the ceiling was different. There was an all-powerful itch across his chest and he found himself scratching it before he knew he was moving.

"Awake at last, Boss." The cheerful voice of Havoc had his head turning to find the tall blond seated in a chair by his bed. His hospital bed as Ed finally realised just where he was.

"What the…?" he began. "Why am I here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Havoc asked with a lopsided smile.

Ed frowned as he thought. "I was in the office… I was talking to Hawkeye?" He kept thinking. "Ah, yes, I was talking to her and I had the flowers… the flowers! That's it! I was there to give the flowers to the Colonel!"

"And a very nice bouquet it was too," Havoc said. "Where'd you get them from?"

"I made them," Ed replied a bit sheepishly. "Hey, stop distracting me. What happened? Why am I here?"

"Plant alchemy. That figures." Havoc leant back in the chair. "Did you know you're allergic to flowers?"

"I'm _what_?" Ed sat up straight and glared at Havoc who stretched an arm out to the bedside table next to him. He picked up the mirror lying there and held it up in front of Ed. Ed froze as his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

Raised red splotches covered his face and neck and disappeared under his gown. His hair was pulled back into a messy tail and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked down and pulled open his gown. Red streaks tracked across his chest and his arm as well. And they were itchy as hell as his fingers began to scratch at his chest again.

"You can't do that, Ed," Havoc said as he pulled Ed's hand away. "The doc left some cream here for you." Havoc made another stretch back to the table and gave Ed the tube of cream. Ed propped himself against his pillows as he opened the tube and began to rub it on the splotchy marks, pressing hard to relieve the itch at the same time.

"Tell me what happened, Havoc," Ed demanded.

"Well you started to get red in the face and then you fell over just before the Colonel entered." Ed groaned. "Hawkeye realised what had happened and she organised to get you brought here."

Ed dropped his head as his hand stopped moving. "And the flowers?"

"Hawkeye took them away. We weren't sure which one you were reacting to, so she took care of them." Havoc looked at the dejected blond. "It was a nice bouquet," he said gently.

"No-one would have known what they meant," Ed muttered. "You were right, I _was_ an idiot."

"Red tulips, snowdrops, lemon blossoms, honeysuckle and ivy." Havoc looked away as he listed them. "Love, hope, fidelity and affection."

"How…?"

"I read the book." Havoc didn't say that he had taken it home with him after Ed had left him standing there with it that day. Maybe there were women out there who would like a tall, blue eyed blond who knew something about flowers, although as he had read it over the last couple of days he had been more concerned about Ed. The Colonel was not going to understand, Havoc was convinced of that and if Havoc could make it less painful for Ed then he wanted to be ready.

"And the Colonel?"

"Has ordered a full set of tests to be carried out to find out exactly what plants and flowers you're allergic to. For your personnel file."

"Huh?"

"They have to know, just in case it happens again or if you decide to get involved with plant alchemy again," Havoc said meaningfully.

Ed shrugged Havoc's concern away. "No, I meant the tests you mentioned."

"Oh that. You know, they put patches on you, or inject you with stuff to see what happens."

* * *

-

_Author's Note: Thank you to those who read and reviewed. Totally frivolous again, I know._

_Here are the full meanings of the flowers used:_

_Red tulip – declaration of love_

_Snowdrop – hope_

_Lemon blossoms – fidelity in love_

_Honeysuckle – generous and devoted affection_

_Ivy - fidelity_


End file.
